Losing my way
by ajinprince
Summary: Naruto's just drifting through school at this point. But he doesn't anticipate the challenges that come with a bunch of angsty teens living virtually without adult supervision on campus.


"Yeah, yeah, I get it" I rolled my eyes and grunted, lifting myself from the desk. The school day hasn't even started, yet. That's got to be a record. I made eye contact with Kakashi as I walked to the front of the classroom. That one eye stared back at me lazily. We went through this routine everyday. It's a wonder the teacher didn't just ask that I was switched out of his class. Wouldn't fifty-seven disciplinary notes in a row be grounds for that? I grabbed my robe and slung it over my shoulder. As I glanced towards the class on my way out, there was nothing more that I could say other than, "See you guys at lunch."

I took my time walking down the halls. After you make the walk a certain amount of times, you kind of lose that sense of urgency. Grandma Tsunade was a fiery old bat, but she expected me to arrive a couple minutes late, anyway. Besides, this was the perfect time for me to gather my thoughts. Come up with some new routes. Principal's office was on the first floor, and here I was on the fourth floor with no working elevator anywhere near me.

A long, drawn out sigh escaped my lips, the same shit every day. I mean, I'm not one to complain. I get a kick out seeing the bright side of things. But a guy needs a little change every now and then. Like a school fire or a lockdown or a-hot new girl.

She rounded the corner and we nearly collided. Not that I would've minded. The size of her rack was unbelievable-though not nearly as nice as Tsunade's. I don't think I'll ever see more perfect tits than those.

She stumbled backwards and nearly lost her footing. Had I not reached out and grabbed her hand, she might've fell completely. Lilac eyes locked with mine and she steadied herself.

"You alright?" I asked, letting go of her hand.

"Uh, yes," Flesh burned across her face and she broke the eye contact. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," I flashed a cheeky grin. "So, where you headed?"

Now seemed like as good a time as any to start conversation. I was in no rush and this chick looked too dazed to know what was going on. In my sixteen years of being best friends with Kiba, I can identify a stoner and this girl had vibes illuminating off her.

"I'm, er-I..." Her voice trailed off and my hypothesis that she had, in fact smoked a fat blunt before coming to school today was a step closer to being confirmed.

"You...what?" I raised my eyebrows and tried my best to coax it out of her.

"I'm going to the courtyard. I draw there."

"Do you?" I looked her up and down. "You new? I haven't seen you around."

Her eyes widened for a moment and there she looked at the ground, "I've lived here for seven years. I'm Hinata-we were in the same class last year."

 _Well, shit. Now I feel like a dick._

She must've been able to read the look on my face, because she quickly added, "But I sat in the back...and I didn't talk much."

 _Hinata_. Why couldn't I remember her? With a rack like that, she should've been unforgettable. And the rest of her wasn't too bad either. She had that whole innocent thing down pact. The way she avoided eye contact, the blushing, her soft voice-Jiraiya would've had a field day with her. He has a thing for the shy kitten types.

"Hm," I grunted and continued to stare at her, visibly taking in her full appearance from head to toe. She shifted uncomfortably and looked around, most likely to make sure no teachers were coming. Leaf Academy was strict about students chilling in the halls during class hours. Grandma Tsunade would personally rip me a new one if she knew I was distracting another delicate pupil from her precious education. I smirked at the thought.

"Why don't I walk you there?"

"But-weren't you going somewhere?" She asked me.

Honestly, I had the thought to just skip going to the principal's office all together and just head straight to detention. I mean, that was easier, right? I'm not one to waste time.

"It's fine, I'll go there later," My eyes floated down to her chest, then back up to her face. She was smiling this time-a genuine one that show a small trace of excitement.

Now, let's get one thing straight-my mind doesn't always jump to sex. In fact, I only notice certain things when they're right in my face-like tits. I can engage in a conversation with a girl and not think about sex once. Why? Because her boobs aren't jumping out and begging me to grab 'em. Not to sound pervy or anything. What can I say? It's hard not to think about sex when your dick's constantly rubbing up against things when you move.

Kiba's way worse about it than I am. The boy's practically a dog. He's fucked half the girls in our circle at least twice and god knows who else. I remember back when we were around twelve-just starting to really notice girls. Kiba was the one who told me about masturbating. He said he'd walked in on Shikamaru's dad doing it when he slept over there one weekend. Showed me how it worked-by demonstrating on himself of course-and then proposed that we do it together and watch each other. I think we did it once or twice, but watching another guy beat his meat wasn't as pleasant to me as he made it sound. I mean, he always go way into it. Pre-cum, veins, the works. Seeing any other dick besides mine got too weird.

"Naruto," Hinata's voice broke my thoughts and I turned my head to see her a few steps ahead of me.

"Right-I'm coming," I cleared my throat and moved my feet.

I wonder what kind of lay Hinata would be. Maybe like the perfect submissive pet. I was never a fan of completely dominating someone who just let me to it. I liked the rough play to come from both sides. That's what really got me going.

"You like anything besides drawin', Hinata?"

"I suppose I like..." She hesitated for a moment before finishing her statement. "I like practicing-Baguazhang? It's martial arts. My brother, Neji's been teaching me since we were kids."

So, Neji's her brother, hm? Thought I saw a resemblance in there. Man, she really has been here the whole time. Guess I'm not nearly as observant as I thought I was.

"He's just good at everything, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes on impulse. Boy, did it get tiring to hear about this guy all the time. Top five percent in the class, martial artist, cool Neji-he didn't have time for anyone else but himself. And apparently Hinata. Though I've never seen Neji hang out with anyone but Ino-the two were practically inseparable. I'll never understand girls and their obsession with the "gay best friend".

"He is," Hinata smiled. She obviously didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "Everything comes naturally to him. I'm lucky to have him. I don't know where I'd be."

Weird.

No one that I know would say that about another person-let alone a sibling that's their age. But the Hyuga family was a close-knit bunch, kind of like the Uchiha family. Both of them had the best and the brightest. And it made sense. They had money.

I narrowed my eyes at Hinata. This girl didn't seem rich at all. In fact, I would guess that all of her clothes have been in her closet for years. The jacket was obviously too tight to conceal her breasts, it's a wonder the zipper was holding out.


End file.
